All Because Of An Argument
by UltimateWarriorFan4Ever
Summary: Blondie Lockes is excited to see her favorite reality show on TV, but Sparrow Hood wants to watch his rock concert in peace! What happens when an argument between their favorite shows suddenly starts to change between them, especially in one very unexpected moment? Nothing but major Splondie included. ONE-SHOT.


**"All Because Of An Argument"**

 **Rated K+ for a little bit of fluff (or it might be)  
**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own Ever After High or any of its characters. Ever After High and it's characters are owned by Mattel and the author of the EAH books, Shannon Hale. Anyway, since I'm bored as usual, I'd figure I start this day off with another Sparrow/Blondie fanfic! Yes, we're talking full frontal Splondie here, and I'm not talking about nudity (thank goodness)! Anyway, have fun and kick back!**

* * *

Friday was definitely the night.

Everyone at Ever After High had gotten plans for the night. Apple White had gotten plans to go out with Daring Charming to that new fancy French restaurant that he's been talking about, Dexter and Raven decided to go a little camping just to know each other a lot more, and both Hunter Huntsman, Hopper Croakington II, Sparrow Hood and Alistair Wonderland decided to have poker night down at Hunter's dorm. So far, it was a very busy night.

For Blondie Lockes however, she was prepping up to watch the season finale of her favorite reality show, Prancing With The Stars. It was a show were famous celebrities dance with their partners down at the ballroom for a chance to be known as the best. So far, it had all come down to two celebrities, former Bookball player Fairy Sanders, and insane daredevil Johnny Hexville. Blondie was dying to see this battle be fought at once and for all. All she had to do was check out the snacks and she was good to go.

"Okay, I've got my chocolate cupcakes with me, I've got my honey-flavored tea thanks to Maddie, a nice fluffed up pillow, and a warm snuggly blanket that spells 'just right'!" Blondie squealed while checking out the things that she needed for the finale. "So far, Blondie time is officially a go!"

Squealing with delight, Blondie got her hand on the remote control. With the press of a finger, she turned it on.

 _"Hello, and welcome to the season finale of Prancing With the Staaaaaaaars!"_ the TV announcer said.

"Oh, is this gonna be just right!" Blondie squealed again.

But before the ballroom action could really begin, the loud and brash Sparrow Hood barged in from the lounge room, scaring Blondie. What was worse than that, Sparrow Hood took the remote Blondie was holding and changed the channel to a rock-music channel.

"Out of the seat, toots!" Sparrow smirked, "Got me a concert to watch!"

"Do you mind, Sparrow?" Blondie groaned. "I was trying to watch something important."

"And so is my brain, who's taking a day off." Sparrow smirked again before reaching to the plate for some cupcakes.

"Sparrow, you don't understand!" Blondie exclaimed. "It's the season finale of my favorite show, Prancing With The Stars. I've never missed an episode, especially the season finales! And this is one I don't wanna miss."

"Which priss would wanna watch dumb ballroom shows?" Sparrow scoffed.

"Well, maybe _this_ priss does!" She replied.

"That's boring," Sparrow smirked yet again. "Not boring as compared to the most ultimate televised concert there ever is! I am talking about Hexapalooza! Nothing but rock and sex, baaaaaaaaaby! By the way, thanks for the s'mores."

"They're chocolate cupcakes!" Blondie said with arms around her hips.

"Heh, like I care." He shrugged.

With another smile on his face, Sparrow turned up the volume, just to hear the music much more. But that all came to a stop when Blondie took the remote from him and changed the channel back to her program.

"Hey, I was watching that!" Sparrow whined.

"Well, tough biscuits!" Blondie huffed, "I wanna watch my show!"

"You can watch your gay little show some other time!" Sparrow replied, taking the remote back from her. "Right now, I wanna watch my concert!"

"How about you can watch your concert _some other time_!" Blondie responded while reaching for the remote. "By the way, I thought you were hanging out with the guys!"

"I was until I kept looking at Hunter's cards!" Sparrow defended himself. "How fun is poker if you don't try cheating once in a while?!"

"Cheating is wrong, and so are you!" Blondie huffed. "Gimme my remote back!"

"Make me!" Sparrow smirked.

"That can be arranged!"

Somehow, it became a huge tug-of-war between Blondie and Sparrow for the remote control. Sparrow had the upper hand at first since he was mostly a guy and guys are supposed to be stronger than girls, but Blondie showed great resilency and strength by pulling back. No matter how hard Sparrow tried to push back, Blondie would not stop letting go.

"Let go!" Sparrow replied.

"No, _you_ let go!" Blondie narrowed her eyes.

After a long lengthy battle for the remote control, Blondie managed to pull the remote away from Sparrow...

...

...

...only for the remote to fly out the window, causing the little device to break into small pieces! Knowing this, Blondie started snapping at Sparrow.

"Oh, nice going trollpants!" She huffed at the guitarist. "Now the remote's broken!"

"You're blaming this on me?" Sparrow scoffed. "This is your fault! If you just let me watch my concert, none of this wouldn't happen!"

"Um, if memory serves me right, you barged in and caused this whole mess!" Blondie pointed at him accusingly.

"Like I hardly care about the mess that I caused!" Sparrow scoffed again. "Now what the hex are we gonna watch now?!"

While both Sparrow and Blondie were busy complaining, they overheard the announcer's voice on TV.

 _"Ladies and gentleman, NSC is proud to present you with entire seven-day 24-hour commercial-free marathon of Saved By The Spell!"_

For once, Sparrow and Blondie stopped fighting to look at the programming that was seen before their very eyes.

"No way, they're finally doing a marathon of my favorite sitcom?" Sparrow said with eyes bulged. "I've been waiting since childhood for a marathon like this!"

"Get out!" Blondie gasped, "That's my favorite show too! I'm this close to owning all seven seasons on DVD and Spell-Ray!"

"No way!" The guitarist nodded.

"Way!" Blondie nodded back.

However, both Blondie and Sparrow had realized that they split away from their argument. Realizing this, both Blondie and Sparrow turned the other cheek and let out a 'Hmmph' to each other.

"Just because we agree on something, that doesn't mean we don't have to be friendly to each other." Blondie replied.

"Same here," Sparrow nodded responsibly. "Let's just be civil about this and watch the show like a normal Royal and Rebel would do."

"That sounds just right." Blondie nodded responsibly as well.

Both of them took a seat far away from each other, but luckily, not that far. Blondie was still fuming at Sparrow for making her break the remote controller, but at least it'll be worth it to let a little steam out once in a while due to their favorite show.

So far, the small grudge between Blondie Lockes and Sparrow Hood ran dry.

 _ **-Two hours later-**_

Both Sparrow and Blondie were laughing at the TV screen. Obviously, it was because of the school nerd, who accidentally hired a goat to become his prom date. Suddenly, the little argument they had was long and gone. Instead, it was filled with smiles and laughter from the jokes they heard from their favorite show. Never once had they laughed so hard at a sitcom like this when they were just 8-year olds.

"Oh man, that is so hilarious!" Sparrow laughed.

"Who in the hex would wanna hire a goat to be his date?" Blondie chuckled.

"I sure don't, I'll tell ya that." The guitarist smirked again. "Ahh, I'll tell ya, it really takes me back."

"Yeah, that's sure good times I'm glad to have back." Blondie nodded.

Sitting on the chair with Blondie actually made Sparrow a little bit tired to be exact. So after stretching out his arms, he rested with his arm to each side. However, what Sparrow mistakenly noticed...

...

...

...was that his arm was draped around Blondie's shoulder, making him blush very lightly in surprise.

As the two looked to each other, both of them had surprised looks on their faces. On the inside, Blondie would have beaten the crap out of Sparrow for barging into her business with all this concert talk. And not to mention the fact that the lounge room's remote control was broken after it was thrown out the window. Sparrow felt the same thing according to Blondie.

But on the outside and now mainly changeable on the inside, both Blondie and Sparrow let out a smile to each other. Deep down, Sparrow had admit that Blondie had the cutest smile he ever saw. And Blondie could pretty much say the same thing to the guitarist, regarding his smile. But it's not like they liked each other. I mean, that's insane. They refused to believe that it was true. Despite all that, Blondie continued to keep being her cheerful self.

"You know, it's not that bad." Blondie shrugged.

"Yeah, why were we fighting anyway?" Sparrow raised an eyebrow.

"Well, come to think of it, I don't really know." Blondie shrugged again. "But it's really fun hanging out with you despite what happened earlier."

"Heh, me too." Sparrow chuckled as his arm was kept wrapped around Blondie.

With the argument dead and gone, the two continued well through the night, watching their favorite TV show in marathon form.

 _ **-An hour later-**_

The TV was now off for sure, leaving both Sparrow and Blondie laying on the couch.

But in a very shocking scene, both Sparrow and Blondie were laying in each other's arms! And the most surprising thing about this was that they didn't even know it. Watching their favorite sitcom totally got them drained. It got them drained so much, that they automatically went to sleep. It was just Sparrow and Blondie all alone together in the lounge room at midnight.

However, while they were sleeping, Blondie could notice a strange scent coming through her nose. The smell was obviously coming from Sparrow himself. It was a good thing Sparrow didn't really stink, because a day wouldn't be just right without a shower. Nah, Sparrow smelled really different. It smelled like something had came out of the apron, and it was frosted with delicious goodness on the top. The only thing that Sparrow smelled like...

...

...was a cupcake.

Cupcakes was Blondie's favorite treat. Even when she saw a cupcake or even smelled cupcakes from a mile away, Blondie would go into a sensual phase and start chasing them. But he would have never dreamed that Sparrow smelled like one itself. Especially if a cupcake had chocolate frosting all over a little chocolate cake. Yes, Sparrow had smelled like one chocolate cupcake. But that wasn't coming from his body.

Shockingly, that cupcake smell came over Sparrow's lips. Blondie's heart pumped faster realizing this.

There was absolutely no way Blondie was gonna kiss someone in his sleep unexpectedly. She tried to resist the smell of chocolate cupcake-scented lips, but there was no stopping Blondie from doing the unthinkable.

"His lips smell so good..." Blondie thought out of breath. "Maybe just one quick peck out of him and he won't notice."

With one deep breath, Blondie dove right in...

...

...

...and puckered Sparrow on the lips, feeling his cupcake lips around hers.

But by then, Sparrow noticed his lips touching Blondie's, which forced both of them to gasp.

"Blondie, what were you doing?" Sparrow raised his eyebrow.

Not having to hide what happened, the daughter of Goldilocks managed to come clean.

"I'm sorry, I just couldn't help it," Blondie sighed. "It's just that your lips smelled so good, I just wanted to feel what it was like to kiss someone else. I never had a first kiss in my life, especially if I were to save a first kiss for the someone I love, but I couldn't help myself. I know you hate me for kissing you like that, especially when I know we're probably not attracted to each other. I understand very much if you want to forget this ever happened. It didn't feel just right for me."

Much to Blondie's chagrin, Sparrow wasn't angry at her. Nor was he upset or mad.

Instead, Sparrow kinda smiled right at her.

"To be honest, I really kinda liked it." Sparrow responded.

"What?" Blondie gasped. "You did?"

"Yeah," Sparrow nodded. "I do have to be honest with you about something else. I know you're probably gonna punch me out of my hat for this...

...

...

...but I really kinda like you, Blondie."

The guitarist's shocking answer really stunned Blondie. She couldn't believe the brash, loud and out-of-control Sparrow Hood actually liked Blondie Lockes. And here, Blondie thought that Sparrow was attracted to girls like Duchess Swan and Poppy O'Hair, but Blondie Lockes? She never knew Sparrow really had a thing for adorable girls. Of course, Blondie was way more adorable in a really cute puppy-dog kind of way.

"You... actually like me?" Blondie raised her eyebrow.

"Sure," Sparrow responded, "You're very opinionated, very smart, and kinda adorable to boot. Believe me, I never felt a kiss like that in ages. That was possibly one of the best kisses I've ever got, well except my mom since she doesn't count in that category."

Suddenly, the royal and rebel both exchanged small laughter because of that statement.

"Blondie, I really wanna know you better," Sparrow smiled again. "You're definitely not like any other girl I've ever seen in this school."

"I... really want to know you too, Sparrow." Blondie squealed with a blush between her cheeks.

The tension between them was very peaceful and quiet. Not one peep couldn't interrupt them what was about to happen next.

"Sparrow?"

"Yeah, Blondie?" He smirked.

"Can I..." She said out of breath. "Can I kiss you again?"

With her question around his mind, Sparrow officially nodded.

And then, both him and Blondie shared a kiss yet again. But this time, the kiss wasn't your tender kiss. This was a really romantic, yet passionate kiss. The kind of kiss that melted both Blondie and Sparrow's hearts to the bone. The kind of kiss that molded her lips straight to his cupcaked-flavored ones for hours on. It was kind of a flavor that Blondie didn't want to get rid of, and it was the kind of flavor that melted all across Blondie's mouth and not in her hand. Their kiss was turning into one hot make-out session that felt as Blondie said, 'Just right'.

They made out on the couch for possibly a good five minutes before facing each other again.

"Hey, Sparrow?" She whispered.

"Yeah?" He shrugged again.

"You think maybe we could keep this a secret to ourselves?" Blondie whispered again. "You know, just so our friends wouldn't have to know about you and me?"

"Don't worry about a thing, babe, your secret's safe with me." Sparrow winked with reassurance.

Just like that, both the auburn-haired rockstar and the blonde-headed perfectionist continued to sleep in each other's arms through the night. Who knew one little scuffle between a remote control could bring two interesting souls into one? That was definitely a night neither Sparrow Hood or Blondie Lockes would never wanna forget.

And hard to believe it was all because of an argument.

* * *

 **Yeah, it was mushy, it was fluff, and it was all in between.** **And so what? I love writing Splondie fluff fics! It makes the bad boy/good girl relationship look waaaaaaay cuter and adorable. I hope that'll leave you both Sparrow and Blondie fans satisfied for more!**

 **Anyway, feedbacks are pretty much welcome! Until then, this is UltimateWarriorFan4Ever signing off!**


End file.
